


On a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate yourself?

by DeadAchamedes



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I hate myself, Other, idk - Freeform, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAchamedes/pseuds/DeadAchamedes
Summary: Lawrence fucks you.I wrote this years ago and it kinda sucks but o well.
Relationships: Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Kudos: 55





	On a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

You pulled against the zip ties that secured your hands to the bedframe with no success. He stared down at you with hungry eyes. They looked so out of place on him and especially creepy considering the context you were both currently in.

You're completely naked and your hands are zip tied together above your head. Your ankles are zip tied together too but they're not tied to anything. Not that it really matters. He's looming over you with a knife in his hand. His face is completely red as he looks down at your body. It's covered with cuts. Some shallow and barely bleeding and some deep and barely starting to slow down.

You always wondered exactly how you'd lose your virginity. Tied down and bleeding on the bed of a psychopath you met a week ago was not what you expected the answer to be, but it looked like that was what was about to happen.

He moved to straddle you. His shirt and hoodie had long since been taken off but luckily his sweatpants had remained. He moved uncomfortably to cut the zip ties on your feet. You didn't even try to push him off, he was at least twice your weight, unstable and armed. This was going to go however he wanted it to, regardless of your opinion or input. 

The only thing you could be thankful for were the two fingers that he wet with saliva and pushed into you. It hurt as he stretched you but you were thankful that he was trying at all. It was painful, uncomfortable and weird until his finger brushed over the right spot and you felt a jolt go through your entire body. 

He seemed to notice, rubbing his fingers over that spot a few more times before pulling his fingers out, wetter than they'd went in. He licked them curiously. You had to look away. 

You hadn't actually wondered how big Lawrence was, despite being in a situation where he was about to fuck you. This turned out to be a mistake as you felt something far bigger than expected being pushed into you.

He was rough, forcing his way inside and moving roughly. He was brutal, clearly not doing this because he wanted you to enjoy it. It hurt, everything did. But unlike everything else after awhile of this you began to enjoy it a little bit. Although like everything else, you cried profusely. Like all your other tears, he licked them off your face like some sort of animal. You came a little while before he did, tightening around him. It wasn't long before you felt his cum shoot deep inside you. 

He grinned as he looked down at you.

“ Your body sure seems to love me. If only your mouth could copy it “


End file.
